Dimensional Lap
by Nath-kun
Summary: Nathan is just a normal teenager in your everyday life. That is before 2 Soul Eaters make an apparition in his life and kill everyone except him. Dragged along in their portal, he stumbles on the Naruto world with feelings of revenge in head. Where will that lead him? Will he be able to restore balance to his world?


Hello there, my name's Nathan and that's my first story on here so apologies ahead if it's not perfect ^^ Also thanks to AniRain for constantly telling me to write :p

Also here's the usual I don't own Naruto and anything related. Those are for M. Kishimoto, blah blah. Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

It was nothing more than a normal day for Nathan. Everything went their normal way for the teenager. He had to go to school as always then he'd come home to change clothes and go to his karate practice. But the day didn't finish as he expected. After his exhaustive training session, he took the road home. It was late in the night but something just felt strange. The usually lively roads were empty, too empty. The wind was blowing hard. Everything was just strange. He quickened his pace; he didn't have a good feeling about this. Just what in the world was going on? Suddenly the winds blew even harder than before, leaves were flying everywhere. Nathan had to protect himself with his bare hands. He felt like the winds could even smash him around, they were just god damn strong. Then as suddenly as they got stronger, the winds calmed.

"Looks like we found our target, Ani."

The voice was strong and deep. Before he could even turn around, the person appeared in front of him. All he could notice was a black coat before feeling a huge pain in his lower stomach. He immediately dropped to his knees, coughing blood. How could someone be so fast and strong? That was insane. He might not be the strongest fighter in the world but he was known throughout high school to be fast and to have a painful punch. And this guy totally outmatched him with just one punch. Gritting his teeth angrily, he looked up only to be met with the darkness of the night. But where did he go again?

"Over here."

Once again, he saw nothing. He just felt the pain. This time, the figure had attacked his right shoulder. He screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground. This thing couldn't be human, there was simply no way someone could be so fast and so strong at the same time. He could hear the faint steps in his back.

"This is definitely him; a normal human would have been dead by now."

That was another voice, so there were two of them! But this one seemed more feminine. He had heard his opponent talk to a certain Ani, maybe this was her.

"I agree Ani, although I did manage my hits. Even if it's powered up, it's still a human body after all."

So this was just a simple glimpse of his strength! Nathan mentally panicked, he was lost.

"Hey you! We know you're awake so don't even try making some funny plans or you're history." The female had spoken. Nathan stayed still, how could they know he was conscious? She continued. "We're far beyond what your little mind can imagine." He made a huge effort and turned to them.

"What are you? What did you do to the people there? What's going on?"

Now he could have a clearer look at them. The one who attacked him was definitely male and was quite big on the muscle side. Never of his life had he seen a guy that big move so fast. His movements were almost ghost-like; he couldn't see them at all. He was wearing a black suit under his coat. Only his red eyes shone in the night. The other one, named Ani, was sitting down and a flying umbrella covered most of her face. Now that he thought of it, how could an umbrella fly freely in the air?

"Doesn't matter, you're gonna die anyway." The male was clearly eager to continue the battle.

"Calm down Sagishi, you'll get to slice him later." Thankfully his partner didn't think the same way. "This one's actually interesting and quite handsome." Somehow he could hear her lick her lips in the distance "He's going to die anyway so I don't see how it would hurt for him to know more."

Sagishi's eyes flashed dangerously. For a moment, Nathan thought he was going to kill him but he sighed "If this calms your mood."

The girl clapped her hands together and giggled while her partner sighed. Meanwhile, he could feel the pain becoming more bearable. He'd only have a shot; he'll have to surprise her while she's talking. "Fine then, open your ears clearly boy. We are Soul Eaters and no, we don't literally eat souls. Actually we travel from dimensions to dimensions to take souls from people and feed them to a statue so we can gather enough power to revive our master. Then, we plan to…"

"I think our little boy heard enough for today, Ani." Sagishi spoke firmly; he didn't want the brat to know too much.

"Wait, what about the people in there. Why us, why me?" He genuinely wanted to know.

Sagishi sighed; this kid was seriously annoying him. "We killed them all and took their souls. You're only alive because you have a strong spirit thus we have to eliminate you so there's no complications in the future. Now die!" He lifted a sword, which came out from nowhere, and hung it above his head. Nathan felt an incredible rush of anger in him, it took over his brain. He felt like he was no longer in control of his body. He got up and rushed over to Sagishi, he had no idea how he was moving so fast. He elbowed his opponent's stomach then struck his face with an uppercut. He jumped in the air, while wondering since when he could reach such heights. He then saw his arm shine blue. _Wait, how the hell is this happening? _He couldn't feel nor control anything; he just felt his body heating.

"Fire Style: Blazing Strike!" He yelled, not even knowing the meaning of his words. He just saw himself going down with an amazing and terrifying speed. At this moment, Sagishi seemed to regain consciousness of his surroundings.

"He's going to burn you up Sagishi." Ani was giggling like a little girl; she certainly wasn't the one facing him, thought Sagishi. He looked up at the sky and saw Nathan. His eyes screamed anger. Sagishi smirked. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

A huge wall of solidified mud erected between them. Nathan kept going at full speed, the impact was now unavoidable. With a huge sound, his fist collided with Sagishi's wall. It was thick and hard, apparently unbreakable by attacks this level, Nathan thought. But his surprise was huge when the wall gave in and his fist met Sagishi's face. The giant flew backwards and hit the ground. Nathan was panting heavily, he felt drained and dropped to the ground. This moment of pure madness was over, how did he accomplish this?

He heard a clap behind him. "Wow, I've never seen someone hit Sagishi like this." He turned behind only to be greeted with two cold blue eyes. "Too bad I have to kill you though." She lifted him by the collar of his shirt; he was too weak to fight back so he could do this nothing but watch. He heard a groan behind him.

"AAH! You met your end kid!" Sagishi was visibly enraged.

Ani smirked and licked her lips. "He's mine to kill Sagishi, you lost your chance."

Now he was just some vulgar meat awaiting death by the hands of two brutes. Then a bright light blinded him and he wondered where did that come from? What is like this when you were going to die? He could hear Ani swear.

"Fuck, we bypassed the time limit. Damn it! We have to go back!"

Sagishi wasn't in rest either.

"We're so going to hear from the boss. I have never failed a mission before!"

What were they talking about? The light dissipated and he could see a portal. Were they going back? He couldn't afford to let them flee. He hadn't recovered the souls. He saw Ani get sucked in while she dropped him on the ground then it was Sagishi's turn. The portal was closing slowly. He crawled on the ground and when it was nearly closed, he put his finger on it. He immediately felt his body getting stretched. He cried, seeing as this was immensely painful. Then it stopped and he hurt the ground again. His eyes were blurred with blood; he blinked, distinguishing a forest before falling unconscious.

It was dark, it was always dark there. No light glared in the sinister cavern. Everyone was silent. When the boss was angry, the best was to stay silent and still to avoid angering him further.

"WHAT? IT WAS A ROUTINE? WHY IS THIS KID NOT DEAD YET?" Ani and Sagishi were having some hard time dealing with the boss. The voice, coming from nowhere and resonating everywhere breathed heavily, and calmed down. "At least, you brought him there to finish him off."  
Ani blinked twice. "Excuse me, we brought no one."  
The voice blazed through. "ARE YOU IMPLYING I AM WRONG?"

"No, please forgive my insolence, my lord." Ani instantly apologized.

"Now go and get him." And he added dangerously. "Failure is not an option."


End file.
